


You Keep Me (Spinning)

by missred



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: (not really but sort of???), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, Van Days, no clear relationships but read as you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missred/pseuds/missred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe spins a little too hard at a show. Pete pays the price. Patrick plays nurse. Andy keeps it together when everyone else falls apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Keep Me (Spinning)

Joe was shredding. It was the third week of tour and he was finally getting comfortable on stage. Patrick was wrapped around the mic stand and Joe could see Andy pounding away in his peripheral vision. Patrick started in on the opening lines of Saturday and Joe started spinning. He was hitting his stride, he had this he--

He was sprawled out on his ass and the edge of his guitar was bloody and Pete was lying motionless at the edge of the stage. He must have been getting ready to go into the crowd when Joe hit him. Joe feels like he might hurl.

Andy is still getting up from his kit but Patrick is bent over Pete. Joe’s head is ringing and he’s losing time between breaths, panic rising. In choppy flashes he sees Patrick picking up Pete, hauling him offstage. Pete hangs like a rag doll and there’s blood all over his face and staining Patrick’s sweatshirt and Joe stumbles after them like he’s drunk. He pukes into a trash can on the way to the tiny green room. Andy grabs his shoulders and gently leads him towards where Patrick has disappeared with Pete through the door.

“He’s okay. You’re okay.” Andy says, quiet and soft, trying to get Joe to match his breaths.

“Not okay.” Joe chokes out. His eyes are swimming, hot tears trying to spill out.

There isn’t a medic at the venue, it’s too small. They do have a first aid kit, and Patrick quickly and efficiently locates some gauze, applies pressure to Pete’s temple, where there’s _too much blood_ and tapes it tightly. Pete looks less scary with the cut covered, and Patrick’s wiped away most of the blood, but his hoodie is still a gory mess, and Pete still hasn’t woken up. Andy makes Joe face him, keeps him looking at Andy so he won’t be looking at Pete.

“Trohman. Eyes on me. He’s going to be fine.” Joe’s arms and fingers have gone tingly and he knows vaguely this is because he’s been breathing shallowly since he saw Pete.

Andy nudges Joe’s face away from where his eyes have gone, drawn to Pete’s body on the couch like magnets. Patrick hasn’t said a word.

Joe looks away because Andy’s got both hands on his face and then on his shoulders, solid and grounded.

“Breathe with me, Joe.” Andy murmurs, and Joe can tell he’s being extra soft because he thinks Joe is gonna lose it, and that’s not right, because it’s Pete who’s---

Joe’s mind is blanking and skipping. He can feel the rise and fall of Andy’s chest, who’s given up on trying to coach him into breathing and just pulled Joe into his lap. It’s easier after that. He matches Andy’s pace without trying, _In, out, in, out_.

Pete mumbles something and Joe’s heart leaps out of his chest. He tries to get over the couch, but Andy’s arms become restraints.

“Give him a minute.” Andy breathes out, calmer as Joe gets more agitated.

Patrick’s hands are ghosting over Pete’s face, feather light touches.

“Mmggfh. Did I fall ‘sleep?”

Pete’s words are a little slurred and he does kind of sound the way he does when they’ve got to start driving at 6 a.m. Patrick’s telling him no and Joe desperately wants to tell him he’s sorry he’s _so, so_ sorry.

“When’s the show?” Pete tries again, trying to sit up. Patrick pushes him back down gently and Pete’s hand raises up to touch his temple, confused.

“Pete.” Patrick says, slow emphasis on every word, “Do you remember what happened?”

Pete begins to looks sheepish, it’s clear he _should_ know. He shakes his head mutely and then lets out a pained huff and touches the gauze again.

“Did I do something stupid? Y’don’t look angry ‘rick.”

“The show--Joe--”

“I hit you with my guitar.” Joe interrupts, walking over to the couch as Andy lets him loose.

‘Got you pretty good too.” He adds grimly.

“Oh.” Pete winces. “I remember that. The getting hit part. Hurt. Was the show good though?”

Patrick goes from looking worried to murderous. “You just got your head bashed in and you’re asking--”

“The show was great.” Andy cuts off Patrick, silencing him with a look.  “Why don’t we get you back to the van?”

“Good plan.” Pete agrees, looking more alert as the conversation progresses. “Trohman, you like you saw a ghost.” Pete smiles to soften his words.

“There was-- a lot of blood.” Joe says, biting his lip. He’s still scared, thinking about it.

Pete nods, nonchalant. “Head stuff does that. It’s okay man, seriously. Not the first time I’ve gotten knocked around at a show.”

Patrick looks ready to protest, but Pete starts to sit up again, and he settles for getting Pete’s arm around his shoulders.

“You know, Pete,” Andy says, eyes twinkling, “Your child prodigy carried you offstage like knight in shining armor. Know what that makes you? Damsel in distress.”

Pete was still a little unsteady on his feet, but he turned to stick his tongue out at Andy.

“Shut the fuck up Hurley.”

A little quieter, he asked, “You really carry me?”

Patrick offered a noncommittal grunt, suddenly not interested in conversation.

Behind him Andy grins, “He sure did Princess.”

Pete groans. “You’re never gonna let this die are you?”

They’ve reached the van and Andy opens the door with one hand, the other one wrapped around Joe.

“Never ever.”

Pete laugh a little, and even Patrick cracks a smile, and Joe starts feeling like maybe things aren’t so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for: Peterick sickfic where Joe accidentally knocks Pete unconscious with his guitar on the last song, so Patrick carries him off stage and takes care of him in the lounge until he wakes up? Thanks! (P.S. Maybe he would have temporary amnesia afterwards?)  
> It didn't really end up focused on pete & patrick, but I hope you still like it!


End file.
